Joint fillers based upon dispersions of polyacrylates, polyisoprenes, polybutadiene/styrene, or polybutadiene/acrylonitrile, which also contain considerable quantities of inorganic fillers, have been known for some time. The use of aqueous dispersions of polymerization products of vinyl esters, acrylates, and similar substances, which contain silicol groups added by polymerization, for the preparation of lamination construction materials as well as adhesives, is also known. The introduction of the silicol groups into the polymerization products results in an improved adhesion to various different surfaces, for example, concrete, stucco, cement, asbestos, glass, metals, and other rigid surfaces.
It is desirable that joint fillers exhibit good adhesion to various materials. In addition, they should also have good internal strength, which is expressed by improved values of ductile yield and tensile strength.